Please don't say 'I Love You'
by BitM-Onee-Chan
Summary: Hinata finds out the love of her life is cheating on her with his old love's sister. What happens when Hinata finds an unexpected crush? Very bad at summaries, GaaHina, kind of NaruTema, maybe a little ShinoHina or KibaHina.
1. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared out of her window. The sky was black but sometimes lit with the white streak of lightning. The thunder occasionally roared and drowned out the sound of her cousin and father yelling. She jumped when the electricity went out. The was silence but the yelling soon came back. She quickly lit a candle, grabbed a picture of her boyfriend, and hugged it burying her head in her knees. Crashes were starting now. Glass was breaking.

She stared at the picture of her love. He wasn't home again so this was the closest thing that she had to being with him.

She jumped, once again when "Who Let the Dog's Out?" started playing. Realizing it was her cell phone, she flipped it open and greeted, "Moshi moshi, Kiba-kun." Everything was silent. "Kiba-kun?", she repeated questionly.

"Hey...Hinata." the other line spoke quietly.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, worried. Kiba was usually cheerful. She heard him growl.

"HE'S WRONG HINATA! HE'S WRONG TO YOU!" he yelled in fury.

" K-Kiba-kun...what are you-"

" JUST MEET ME AT GAARA'S HOUSE!" the other line clicked and she put down the phone. She grabbed her coat and proceeded to climbing out of the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba ran on all fours with Akamaru trailing behind. Kiba's rage caused him to sprint the entire way. He could see Gaara's house ahead, Hinata was parked outside of it. He stopped next to her car and stood up, gawking. She was fifteen, old enough to drive, but not alone. He quickly shook it off and motioned her to get out. Hinata did so and stared at him stating, "Kiba-kun, why don't you have a coat or shoes on?!" Kiba looked at his cut feet and hands.

"Nevermind that," he started, grabbing her arm, "come on!" He led her inside the house. Luckily, they made no sound as Kiba dragged mud behine them.

"K-Kiba-kun..." Hinata stuttered, "isn't th-th-this ill-ll-llegal?"

"That will be the least of your worries when you see this." he argued, reaching the door. Him and Akamaru ran back and crashed into the door making it fall forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata heard a scream and a male voice yell, "What the-Akamaru?! Kiba?!" Hinata's eyes widened; It was a girl's scream and Naruto's voice. Her love and a woman were in the same room with no one else there. Her mind told her to deny everything but soon went blank when she walked into the room. Temari's legs were spread apart with Naruto's naked body looming over her. Their arms were around eachother and sweat was running down their bodies. Hinata couldn't believe it. She felt her vision fade into black and a sense of falling but never reaching the ground. She didn't open her eyes but, somehow, saw it. The pitch black eyes with the diamond golden pupils.


	2. The Demon Speaks

BitM: Sorry it's taken me awhile to write again, my notebook with the story in it was in my locker and I kept forgetting to get it out. TT.TT. Once again, very sorry. Good news though, it snowed in my town so after I go sledding and get sick and tired of the cold outside everyday I start writing the fanfiction so I might have one or two more chapters out this weekend .. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the show, the manga, or any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inner Hinata stared at the eyes. In them held mischeif, but a strange sense of something else; Anger? Sadness? Hatred? Loving? She couldn't place it, it was just...there. She finally got ahold of herself and asked, "What's wrong?"

It stared, silent for a moment, but took a deep breath and said in an almost familiar voice, "I can't believe he did this to you too."

Hinata couldn't understand, "He?"

She could see it open it's mouth but their voices merged when she thought, "Naruto!" and woke up. She stared at the white room around her shaded in the darkness of night.

"Well, you're finally awake." a voice said.

Hinata jumped, realizing she wasn't alone. He stood ahead of her, leaning against a wall. She stared at him, terrified, trying to think of reasons he might be here. Had he come to tell her she was going to be arrested for breaking in his house?

"G-G-Gaara..a-ano S-Sa-b-b-baku-s-san?"

He walked to her side and put his hand to her face holding it. She looked at his arm, too frozen to do anything else. His face flashed angrily and his hand went back and slapped her hard across the face. She landed on her side but sat back up and rubbed her cheek. "That," he started,"was for breaking into my home...But this," Hinata flinched as he continued, "is for what he's done to you." Gaara pulled a very shocked Hinata into a warm embrace. Hinata felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the horrible sight she saw. She gripped onto Gaara and cried. Gaara pushed her away violently, stormed away, and slamed the door as he left. Hinata stared in shock at the door and, after a minute, pulled herself together. She wiped the tears away and noticed the flowers on the side table. She had three from Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. She also noticed a note. She picked it up and read it:

_Hinata,_

_Don't fall for it. You can thank me later._

_-Gaara_

She opened the rest of it up and saw another note:

_My Dear Hinata,_

_I'm really sorry. I made a really big mistake. But if you forgive me, I'll never do it again, I swear. Please forgive me. I love you._

_Please accept this rose,_

_Naruto_

Hinata put the note back on the table and saw a rose crushed on the floor. "Sabaku-san," she started asking outloud,"what was Naruto-kun to you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BitM: Sorry if my chapters are extremely short, they're a lot longer in my notebook. Also, I don't know if Gaara's last name is Sabaku. I think someone said it on some website or something and that's always what I think it is now. And I'm really sorry if you like Naruto and I'm making him seem like the really bad guy here, it's just how this story works. Well that's the end of this chapter. This is my first fanfiction and I know this is annoying to here all the time but please leave reviews. A big thanks to the users who reviewed my first chapter before this one was out; ScallyBally, RaedenRulbetti, and HinataMorningstar!


	3. Gathering Information

BitM: Ok, this was the only thing I could think of for a title for this chapter. Seriously, my brain is dead for the night. This one's longer than the other ones so be happy for that. If it's bad I'm sorry, my head is aching terribly. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, manga, or characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata checked out of the hospital the next morning and headed to her house. She opened the door, took her shoes off, and was greeted by Hanabi.

"Dad's yelling at cousin Neji again," Hanabi stated," but he said he needed to talk to you afterword."

Hinata looked down, " I see, ok." She walked to her room and immediatley pulled out her cell phone. She looked through her address book and called Kiba.

As soon as he picked up he asked, "Hinata are you ok?!"

"Yes Kiba-kun, I'm fine. Listen, I don't know how much time I have to talk, so I'll just get straight to the point. How much does my father know?"

"...Well I kind of had to lie. I said Temari's brother's were in on the whole thing. The older one picked you and me up, brought us over there, and then...yeah. I said Gaara was in on it because he lives there with Temari, so it wouldn't be illegal, I mean the whole breaking and entering thing."

Hinata nodded, " Okay, thanks Kiba-k-"

"Hinata please come here!" Hinata's dad interrupted.

"Got to go, bye!" Hinata finished, hung up, and left to her dad's room. Neji walked out of Hiashi's room and walked up to Hinata asking, " Should I beat up Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head and continued to her father's room. She stepped in, " Sit down Hinata." Hiashi gently commanded. Hinata did so and he asked, " Now, what exactly happened that made you end up in the hospital?"

She knew exactly why he asked this. He wanted to see if Kiba had lied. He was right to think that, but he wasn't going to know that.

"Well," Hinata started, " Temari, the girl that Naruto was...with, well her younger brother had said something about Naruto cheating on me with his sister. Gaara's older brother gave me and Kiba a ride to Gaara and Temari's house. Well we walked in and...we saw them..." tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall infront of her father," together."

Lord Hiashi was quiet for a moment, then said," Very well. Please do me a favor and go to the market for groceries. That is all."

She bowed then stood and left, heading for the kitchen, and wrote down what they were missing. She put the list in her pocket and took her bike to the market. She picked up her groceries and took them to the check-out guy. She didn't notice who it was until he greeted her. "Good afternoon Hyuuga-chan, how are you this youthful day?"

She looked up from her basket to see Rock Lee. "Hello Lee-san, I'm fine. I didn't know you worked here."

He laughed weakly for a second and said," Ever since my arm and leg were broken I haven't done much else."

Hinata decided to raise conversation,"Oh right, how did that happen anyway?"

Lee's eyes widened a bit then he closed them, gulped, opened them, looked around, then leaned closer to Hinata,"I got in a fight with the-" he stopped, staring past her, terrified. She turned around and saw nothing. Hinata shrugged it off, paid for her goods, and rode back home. She put everything up, went to her room, and started reading a book off her shelf. Someone knocked at her door. "Come in!" she yelled.

Neji walked in with a bowl of chicken and dumplings. He handed it to her and said,"Thought you might be hungry."

She thanked him, took it, then, after a moment, asked," Can I ask you something?"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed, "I suppose."

She bit her lip and asked, "Who did Lee-san get in a fight with?"

Neji looked at her strangely, then replied, "Well he's actually gotten in two. Once with Sabaku Gaara, which caused his arm and leg problem, the other with Kimimaru Kaguya, the drama club assistant."

"How did an assistant get in a fight with a student, shouldn't he have gotten fired?"

"The drama club leader is very persuasive apparently. Anyway, during Kaguya's fight, Gaara helped."

"W-Why?"

"Who knows, good thing he did though or Lee would have been seriously injured or even...dead."

Hinata's eyes widened. "That all?" Neji spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Neji-nii-kun"

Neji left Hinata to her dumplings muttering,"Welcome." After awhile, Hinata read another chapter of her book and fell asleep, ready to go to school the next morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BitM: Ok the whole thing was pretty much dialouge and it still looks a lot longer in my notebook. sigh I'm gonna have to write twenty pages to get a decent chapter. Ok hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne.bows


End file.
